


looks like an angel and feels like heaven

by lemon_meringue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, i thought that was just a fun tag but damn it really is 2am, overuse of italics now that I know how to do them, power status is unspecified, probably maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_meringue/pseuds/lemon_meringue
Summary: Peter’s been acting nervous all day. Bucky goes to check up on him and makes an interesting discovery. Smut ensues.Per usual, another pwp bc of who i am as a person I guess





	looks like an angel and feels like heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to writing real fics so sorry about the quality. Super un-beta’d, constructive criticism welcome. 
> 
> Uhhhh all I know about abo things I’ve learned from other fanfics so,,,, apologies in advance for the inaccuracies and shit that doesn’t make sense. 
> 
> Bucky/Peter is one of my favorites and abo au’s are hot, so. Here’s some more of my plotless, self-indulgent filth, hope its not awful

Bucky knocks twice, and then he knocks again.

He's standing outside the Parker's apartment, anxiously waiting for someone to answer the door. Or, he hopes someone will, because he's not sure if Peter or his aunt know he's there. He texted Peter (a lot, actually) but the boy didn't respond much.

Peter had been acting weird all day. Jumpy, antsy, like he was waiting for something to snap. Distant and more reserved than usual. Distracted and lost in thought every time Bucky saw him. His face had been a little flushed and he'd been nervously bouncing his leg in all their classes. Then he'd gone home during lunch, just saying he was feeling sick, but it seems like something different.

Bucky's worried, he can't help it.

He knows Peter's a beta and perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but he's been off and unsteady all day and screw it, Bucky's concerned about the kid. He's always felt protective over Peter, despite the boy only being a year younger and obviously smart and competent (if the A's he gets in upper classes have anything to say about it). Peter's like a little brother to Bucky. Or he would be, if Bucky didn't want to kiss him and hold his hand and touch him all the time.

It's complicated.

But besides, Peter didn't tell Bucky _not_ to come over.

So here he is, standing semi awkwardly outside the Parker's apartment, wondering if he should knock again. They must have heard him, right? But what if they _can't_ open the door? What if May's at work and Peter's too sick to come out? Bucky knows he's being ridiculous but now he's _more_ nervous and he thinks maybe he should knock again when an angelic voice calls from inside.

"Uh, Bucky?" Peter sounds nervous, and Bucky wants to just go inside right now because _what the hell is going on_?

"Pete? You okay?" Bucky yells through the door. He can't figure out why he's so extra restless right now but somewhere in his stomach his alpha is about to explode. He feels wired and agitated and he has no idea why.

"Y-yeah, I, yeah I'm good I'm good, uh, you should probably-" Peter's jumpy voice cuts off with a banging sound and a muffled grunt. Bucky barely hears the sound before he's fishing his key out (Peter gave it to him a couple months ago so he could take May's lasagna out of the oven when they were both busy, and when Bucky'd offered it back Peter had blushed and said he could keep it, just in case) and opening the door.

"Pete? What was that? Are you alri-" and now it's Bucky's turn to cut himself off. He opens the door and sees Peter across the living room, holding his knee, the end table beside the couch angled awkwardly. Peter's changed since he left school, wearing athletic shorts and a hoodie, and his hair looks like he's been tossing around in a bed and he's flushed a pretty pink, but none of that's what makes Bucky freeze.

They're eyes lock and there's a moment where the entire earth has stopped suddenly, and then it hits Bucky.

Holy shit.

Peter's an omega.

Holy shit.

He's an omega.

Holy shit.

And he's in _heat_.

 _Holy fucking shit_.

It takes Bucky all of one second to turn and whip himself back out into the hall, slamming the door closed behind him. He leans up against it and breathes in deep and, yeah, he can smell it now. That's what's been making him so tense since he got up here, and what's made Peter so fidgety and uneasy all day.

How the _fuck_  did the kid manage to hide that?

Because really, there's only so much that suppressants can do. Peter must've presented a while ago, Bucky himself had three years ago when he was fifteen (but then, alphas do tend to present earlier). So how did he conceal his scent so well? More importantly, maybe, why didn't he tell them? His friends? Bucky's going to ask him when he's got a clear head, but right now, he can't even _breathe_  right, because Peter's an omega and he's in heat and he smells so fucking good and Bucky really, really, really wants to put his mouth on him.

Bucky’s working on making his lungs work and keeping his alpha from tearing back into the apartment when his phone rings. He pulls it out to see Peter’s name, the boy’s contact picture (a cropped half of a selfie he’d taken with Bucky at the park one afternoon, wearing Bucky’s hat, holding a churro in the shape of a heart, looking way too goddamn cute for his own good) lighting up the screen. Swallowing the hefty lump in his throat, Bucky answers the call and brings the phone to his ear.

“Bucky-”

“You’re an omega.”

Silence, then a sigh.

“Yeah, uh, I am. Sorry?” Peter sounds nervous. Bucky wants to fix that, but his head has never been less clear.

“You don’t, no, d-don’t be sorry, Pete, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. I, uh,” Bucky coughs and blinks his eyes, trying to focus them on the numbers of the apartment opposite the Parker’s. “How-how long have you known, exactly?”

Bucky can hear Peter shuffling, but he’s not sure if it’s through the phone or the door.

“Um, a while, I guess? I was late-- presenting, I mean. But it’s been, been almost a year, I think,” Peter sounds like he can’t focus either, which is a relief if Bucky’s being honest. A relief that he’s not the only one being affected by the close proximity of an omega in heat and a perfectly capable alpha who has definitely been crushing on said omega for years now.

“Peter, you-- you gotta tell me, if you want me to leave, or stay out here, or whatever you need, you gotta tell me because I’ve liked you for a really long time now and I’m, fuck, I can’t even think straight-” Bucky tries to start and he’s hoping, shamelessly praying that Peter doesn’t tell him to go. If the boy asks, he will; he’ll do anything Peter needs, anything Peter _wants_ , in a heartbeat, but god, holy fucking hell is that scent driving Bucky crazy.

“Wait wait wait, what? You, you like me? Like, wait-” Peter stutters and Bucky almost facepalms. Of _course_ the kid is too humble and self-conscious to just accept that. If he was any more confident or self aware, he would’ve figured out Bucky’s feelings for him a long time ago (like everyone else, the upperclassman’s conscience adds unhelpfully). Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose and tries shaking his head, but nothing helps. All he can smell is something sweet and floral and fresh, the different hints in the scent not too strong but having an overwhelming effect on the older teen regardless.

“Yes, Peter, I like you. Yes, that way. A lot. And you’re definitely in heat right now, so if you want me to go-” Peter cuts him off and Bucky wonders if either of them are going to let the other get out a full sentence.

“I like you too!” Peter shouts. Bucky hears it through the door

And then his entire being just stops, stuck in time, because _what_?

Peter likes him back? Peter Parker, Literal Angel, the sweetest and smartest and sassiest kid probably in the entire world? And he likes Bucky? Problematic, hopeless romantic Bucky? What the fuck kind of celestial luck does Bucky _have_?

“Y-you do?” He asks, because he can’t believe it.

“Ye-yeah, I do. I l-like you a lot, too, Bucky.” Peter says it with such a heartfelt tone and Bucky hits the back of his head on the door.

“Peter.”

“Bucky.”

“If you don’t want me to stay here, you gotta tell me right the fuck now.” There’s no pause before Peter replies and the eager, needy way his voice sounds makes Bucky feel something along the lines of satisfaction.

“Please don’t go.”

A beat of silence. Bucky can practically feel Peter’s body heat radiating out of the apartment.

“Please help me.”

And that’s all Bucky, or rather his alpha, needs before he’s back inside. He virtually lunges at Peter, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him in roughly. Peter responds with just as much desperation, a gasp at the force of Bucky’s action before he’s throwing his arms around the older boy’s neck and kissing him. And, fuck. _Fuck_. It feels so right and so good, everything is warm and the whole world smells sweet and Bucky feels the strangest combination of serene delight and uncontrollable lust. Who knew an omega’s heat would be this enjoyable? And it’s barely been ten seconds of simple making out. Bucky can’t fucking wait to go further, move faster. So he doesn’t.

He puts his hands behind Peter’s thighs and grabs him, pulling him up. The smaller boy jumps up and wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist without even breaking the kiss, moaning into Bucky’s lips. Their heads are fuzzy but it all feels so right; their seconds genders getting what they need, and the boys finally getting who they want.

Bucky pushes his tongue into Peter’s mouth and starts walking him towards where he knows the kid’s room is. He kicks the slightly open door out of his way and closes it with his foot, never breaking the kiss. Peter’s moaning and whimpering so prettily, tangling his finger’s in Bucky’s hair and trying to grind against him, it’s making Bucky dizzy. Or maybe that’s the heat. Probably both.

Bucky drops Peter on the bed, on his back, climbing over him, but they don’t break apart. Instead, the older boy keeps an arm around Peter’s waist and drags him up the bed so they’re more centered. Peter’s whining and pushing his hips off the bed and trying to rub against Bucky, who smirks into the kiss at the neediness of his omega, biting Peter’s bottom lip in retaliation.

His omega.

His omega? His omega. It sounds right.

It _is_  right.

“Bucky, please, please,” Peter whispers, and when Bucky pulls away far enough to actually see the smaller boy’s face, he finds tears running down pretty pink cheeks.

“Oh, Petey,” Bucky coos, kissing him much softer and moving to kiss down his jaw and neck. “You need it bad, huh? Need it so bad.” A real actual sob wrecks its way out of Peter’s throat and Bucky bites down on his collar bone, sucking a hickey into the smooth, pale skin. After leaving a few love bites on what’s visible of Peter’s upper chest, the alpha decides there’s way too much fabric between them, pulling up the omega’s sweatshirt. Peter lifts his arms to make it easier, and immediately his hands go to Bucky’s own jacket and top. They undress quickly, frantically, barely allowing enough room between their bodies to remove their clothing, rushing fiercely back together after every article they manage to get rid of.

When they finish and both teens are naked before each other, Bucky allows himself to look over the boy beneath him. The soft expanse of Peter’s creamy skin all laid out, his tousled hair and deep doe eyes blown wide, how he’s squirming with the internal conflict between his consciousness (don’t be embarrassing don’t be embarrassing) and his omega (needneedneedneedneedneed right fucking now). The smaller boy’s lithe figure, and his little waist, how sweet and precious and _small_  he is, it’s a wonder no one figured out the truth about him being an omega.

Bucky’s sitting between Peter’s legs and he can see the omega’s little cock leaking; he thinks there’s no way in a world a dick could ever be that _pretty_  but it is, pink and dribbling precome. But the _smell_. Oh fucking hell the smell; Bucky can smell Peter’s heat wafting off him, engulfing the alpha in sweetness and a pleasantly fuzzy-headed desperation. He can smell the slick oozing out of the omega’s hole, and he grabs Peter’s legs under the knees, lifting and pushing so he can get a better view. The tight ring of muscle is twitching and shiny, a trail of slick running from it. Bucky groans, low and deep in his throat. He wants to be inside this boy, like, right fucking now.

When Bucky looks back up, meticulously studying every tiny detail of Peter’s beautiful body, he finds the younger teen’s eyes raking over him. He watches Peter as the boy seems to memorize all the curves and edges, muscles and scars of Bucky. Peter must realize through the haze of his heat that Bucky sees him, because he looks up and their eyes lock and he’s blushing so prettily, Bucky has to kiss him.

Peter kisses back with searing need and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck. The alpha can feel the warmth pouring into him from where their lips and skin touch and god, Peter’s so fucking hot right now. In every sense of the word.

One of Bucky’s hands ventures down, dragging along Peter’s chest and stomach, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. He finds Peter’s hole and rubs the leaking slick around a bit, massaging the outside, giving the omega’s ass a squeeze.

“Fucking beautiful,” Bucky growls out in between kisses, their lips and tongues shining with shared saliva. He teases Peter with one fingertip, just barely inside, not remotely close to enough. Peter whines high in the back of his throat and the sound is music to the alpha’s ears

“So fucking pretty,” He says, pushing his finger all the way in because he knows, logically, somewhere in his mind that he doesn’t actually need this as bad as Peter, but he does need it bad and the longer he teases the boy, the longer he goes without being inside him.

Peter pushes against Bucky’s finger, whimpering for more, tangling his hands in Bucky’s hair. The act spurs on the older male and he adds a second finger quickly. He’s been with a couple beta’s before, even an alpha or two, and a few omegas in the past, but never one in heat. He’s pretty sure Peter’s natural slick will be lube enough and he thinks a heat would have an omega ready without stretching, but he wants to be certain. God, Bucky would never forgive himself if he hurt Peter. And seeing as this is definitely Peter’s first time with anyone, period, he’s determined not only to be careful, but to make Peter feel as good as possible.

All this, of course, in his dazed subconscious, as his present mind can barely string together a coherent thought other than the need to fuck.

Peter takes the second finger easily and it’s not even a minute later before Bucky adds a third. The smaller teen bites his bottom lip and mumbles some continuous babble that includes “need you” and “please”, but when he arches his back to press their chests together, tugs slightly on Bucky’s hair, and whimpers, “alpha-!”, Bucky loses it.

He pulls his fingers out and Peter doesn’t have time to groan in disappointment before the older boy is inside him, pushing in as slow as he can amidst their mutual desperation. Peter lets out a stream of soft moans and high-pitched sighs, his eyes closed and Bucky can swear he’s never seen a person look so peaceful and blissed out while having a cock buried to the hilt in their ass.

Everything is tight and hot and wet and the older boy has to put real effort into not coming right then and there. He should at least fuck the kid a little before he comes in thirty seconds like the goddamn teenager he is. But _god_. Peter’s hole clenches around him and it feels so good, _Peter_  feels _so fucking good_.

“You doing ok, Pete?” Bucky asks, because it’s important and also because the self control stopping him from pounding into the sweet angel below him is almost gone. Peter responds by wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist and pressing his heals into the small of the alpha’s back, bringing them impossibly closer.

“I’m good, I’m good, j-just please, f-fuck, please move,” Peter gasps out, his voice cracking. Bucky doesn’t waste another second, pulling almost all of the way out. He manages one last intelligent thought, voicing a reminder to Peter to tell him if he wants to slow down or stop, before he abandons his mind and lets his alpha take control.

The older teen thrusts back into Peter with so much force that the smaller boy jerks, letting out a yelp that would’ve been alarming if it didn’t morph into a moan. Bucky sets a pace close to brutal. He slams into Peter over and over, letting the room fill with the lewd sound of skin slapping and the squelching of slick.

The sounds that fall from the omega’s mouth are purely pornographic and Bucky moans in tune with him, tightly fisting the sheets beside Peter’s heads where he holds himself up. The alpha had no idea it was possible to be as turned on as he is, especially after getting inside Peter, but everything feels so good it’s almost painful. He can’t imagine what this must be like for Peter.

Bucky leaves Peter’s mouth, much to the omega’s initial displeasure, to start sucking more love bites onto his jaw, neck, and chest. Peter rolls his head back and arches his back more, trying to press up against Bucky. The alpha obliges, grinding down onto Peter as he thrusts over and over. A slight adjustment of their position and Peter screams, actually screams under Bucky. The older teen smirks, wondering if Peter can feel the smug smile he wears as he kisses the smaller boy’s neck and says,

“Think maybe that’s you’re sweet spot, pretty boy?” Peter groans at the words and Bucky thinks he might just break through the wall of intoxicating heat to throw a snarky reply at the alpha, but when Bucky angles his hips to nail Peter’s prostate directly, whatever words he might’ve had are lost and Peter keens. Bucky decides that’s the hottest sound he’s ever heard in his life and wants to make Peter make it again.

So he does.

Now that he’s found it, Bucky makes sure every thrust of his hips assaults Peter’s prostate, rubbing and dragging against it on the in and out of every push and pull. He can feel how it affects his omega, how good he’s making his boy feel, because the younger teen clenches down around him tighter and Bucky feels lost inside him.

Peter looks like an angel and feels like heaven and Bucky wants this all the time, always. Just the thought that they could do this again, let alone often, makes the alpha groan loud and rough. He hammers into Peter more forcefully, driving into the omega. His omega.

Peter grabs at Bucky to pull him into another kiss and Bucky obliges, claiming the boy’s mouth once again. He feels so fucking soft and warm and the older boy wonders how long the sweet smell will stay. He wants to smell it forever. Wants to feel Peter’s lips on his always, have his skin under his hands, bodies pressed together, joined.

Abruptly, Peter’s hands are scrambling for purchase on Bucky’s arms and shoulders and he’s a whining, hiccuping mess, trying to get out words. Bucky picks up what the sweet boy is trying to say and grins, kissing him lightly before reaching between them and wrapping his hand around Peter’s soaked, neglected cock.

“Come on, baby,” He says, and then a thought that seems equal parts devious and fitting has him continuing, “Come for me, my sweet omega. Come for your alpha.”

Peter makes a long, shrill sound somewhere between a moan and a shriek, spilling over Bucky’s fist. He makes a mess of both of their stomachs and chests, his back arching what should be dangerously and his whole body shaking violently. The sight of the boy coming undone, combined with how much tighter he squeezes Bucky has the alpha coming a few thrusts later. He buries himself as deep as he can inside the omega, painting Peter’s insides with hot come. He had been so wrapped up in the blinding pleasure he’d barely felt his knot building until now, feeling it expanding inside the small boy beneath him.

Suddenly Bucky’s arms feel weak and he drops to his elbows, barely above Peter at all. They share the incredibly small space of air between their mouths, trying to catch their breath, unmoving. When Bucky feels his legs stop shaking and some of the blur clears from his eyes, he wraps an arm around Peter and lets them fall to their sides together, pulling the boy close to his chest. Peter rests his forehead against Bucky’s collar bones and they lay there, waiting for the knot to subside, inhaling each other’s scents.

Peter still smells sweet, if less intoxicating and more soothing now. He imagines he must smell good to Peter, too, something like safe and calming, judging by how the boy nuzzles against him. There’s a soft smile on the omega’s mouth and it makes Bucky smile a little, too. He kisses the top of Peter’s hair and they lay silently together.

When the knot does deflate enough for Bucky to slip out of Peter, they both wince. If not at the sensitivity, then at the obscene wet sound Bucky’s cock makes as he pulls it out of Peter’s slick and come soaked hole. It’s the sound that reminds the alpha that there’s still a mess between them. He looks down at the pearly white release staining Peter’s milky skin and Bucky’s own stomach. He wipes it off himself and brings his hand up between them, watching Peter watch him lick his hand clean, then crawl back down the boy’s body. His tongue lathers the smaller boy’s belly, tasting his release until there’s nothing but the drying residue of saliva on the younger teen’s skin. Once he’s swallowed every drop, Bucky places a soft kiss to Peter’s lips, taking the time to look into his eyes.

Peter’s staring up at him, pupils blown. He looks… nervous. Why does he look nervous. Bucky doesn't like it and narrows his eyes, kissing Peter’s nose.

“What’s wrong?” He asks softly. Peter averts his eyes and wiggles a little, like he’s suddenly very uncomfortable. Which, regardless of whatever he’s thinking, makes sense with the come and slick still dribbling out of his ass.

“Are you mad at me?” Peter asks quietly. Bucky thinks he must have heard him wrong. Why in the world would he be mad? At this angel? This precious boy? He’s thoroughly confused, to say the least.

“No, Pete, no way. Why would I be mad at you, baby?” He asks, and not one drop of the heavy concern in his voice is exaggerated. Peter still isn’t looking at him.

“Because I didn’t tell you, I lied to you and everyone else, and, well, this was probably just the heat, and-” Bucky cuts him off right there because _oh hell fucking no_.

“This wasn’t your heat, Peter. Not for me, at least. I really like you, kid. Have for a while now. Like, an embarrassingly long while. I’ve wanted to be with you forever. And not just for fucking, either. I mean, don’t get me wrong, that was hot as hell, and you’re the cutest thing ever, but I like you, as a person.” He pauses because Peter looks like he might explode if he doesn’t get to say whatever’s on the tip of his tongue.

“I like you too! A lot! Also not just for sex. I mean, you, you’re really, really hot, like, really hot, but I also like you as a person. A lot.” Peter stutters his way through and Bucky smiles fondly at him. This boy. Too pure.

“And I’m not mad about you not telling me. I wish you had, yeah, but I can get why you wouldn't. You were probably scared, right? That things would be different? You didn’t know how I, or any of our friends, would react?” Peter nods along as Bucky continues and his eyes are kind of glossy so Bucky kisses his forehead again before going on.

“Nothing’s going to change, Pete. Well, not the way any of us think of you, at least. We’re not going to treat you any different because you’re an omega. Above everything else, you’ll always just be Peter to us.” He kisses Peter’s cheeks then, and his chin and nose one more time, making Peter giggle. Music to Bucky’s ears.

“Of course, things could change a little bit. Between us, specifically. If you want to, that is, we could, you know,” he pauses to lick his lips because wow, Bucky is. Not good at this. At all. “Date, or whatever. If you’d like that.”

“Would you like that?” Peter asks. His eyes are so wide and beautiful and his lips are parted slightly and he looks so incredibly open before he quickly adds, “Because I would. Yeah. I, um, I’d like that a lot. If you want to, too.”

Bucky smiles and kisses him gently. “I would. I would also like that.” Peter giggles and lifts his head to kiss Bucky back, and then they’re kissing more deeply but it’s still soft. Languid, almost. They’ve got nowhere to be and nothing to do but lay there and kiss each other and they’d be liars if they said they weren’t thriving like that.

“How do you feel?” Bucky asks after a while, when they’ve been taking turns playfully kitten licking each other’s faces. Peter lays back, scrunching up his nose.

“Good. Weird, but good. You smell great, by the way.” He laughs and Bucky snorts, licking Peter’s bottom lip.

“You should’ve smelled yourself when I got here. I almost fuckin’ fell over, hit me so hard. Thought my head was gonna float off my neck or something,” he says and Peter giggles in the cute way he does. Bucky nuzzles his neck and they repeat their earlier actions of just breathing in each other’s scent. It feels so _right_ , Bucky doesn’t ever want to move or leave. After some time, though (a couple minutes? Fifteen? Half an hour? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care), Peter’s gentle voice breaks the silence.

“Hey, Bucky?” He starts. “Yeah?” Bucky sweetly kisses one of the love bites he left on Peter’s collar bones.

“Um, do you, do you wanna do it again?” Peter asks. Bucky smirks. He could smell it before Peter spoke; he might’ve even known another wave was coming before the omega did, actually.

“You mean, that thing we just did where we had sex?” He asks playfully, because James Barnes is nothing if not a tease and an asshole. Peter punches him lightly in the shoulder, but the fond smile and role of his eyes give everything away.

“Yeah, that thing.” He confirms, and Bucky is absolutely basking in how comfortable the typically awkward, shy and reserved Peter sounds.

“Again as in, right now?” Bucky continues. Peter scoffs but nods, eyes meeting Bucky’s. Something, some flash of heat shoots up Bucky’s spine and pools in his stomach, and suddenly the gentle, playful atmosphere is gone and the sweet smell is back, growing stronger. For a moment they just stare at each other. Then Peter swallows, thickly, and Bucky watches the movement. He wants to bite that throat. He wants to mark it, claim it, make the omega beside him.

“Yeah,” Peter whispers, and his voice sounds gravelly and wrecked. “Now.”

Rolling back on top of the omega and flashing a mischievous grin to compliment the heavy, lustful gaze they’re sharing; Bucky doesn’t waste another moment.

He’s so fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo did the italics work? yeah? sick


End file.
